Senran Kagura: Yoma War
by Biocaster777
Summary: A new breed of Yomas evolved and organized the attack all over the pacific regions. 4 shinobi schools decided to participate in stopping this threat from spreading any further, and thus they send in the best personnels they can offer, both teachers and students. This is their story, the story of bloodshed, revenge, loyalty, betrayal, rivalry and friendship.
1. Introduction 1

Senran Kagura: Yoma War

 **Introduction part 1**

Hanzo National Academy 7:25AM

A brunette bob-haired young girl with glasses in Hanzo student uniform walked toward the school entrance along with the crowd of students while hanging with her cell phone. Her name is Kaori, and she was talking with her senior name Tatsuoka.

"Alright, I'm inside. What's the next objective?"

"Yeah, I see it. According to intel from our allies in the renegade squad, it should be here somewhere."

"Here? All I see is pretty much nothing but buildings full of students, not a good place for shinobi training to be honest, sir."

"Just keep looking. We'll soon find out who here is full of sh*t, you or intel."

After she decided to hang up, Kaori decided to walk away to another direction and started to look for any suspicious buildings, until she stumble upon the seemingly-abandoned building. She immediately called her senior again, with her excited voice.

"Hello?"

"Guys, I think this one must be it."

"Be careful, Kaori. If the intel is right again, there security measure is pretty high, I'm pretty sure that walking into the entrance is not an option…"

"Maybe it's time to bring in my master key!"

Another of her squadmate name Masumune intervened as he heard the word "master key".

"Are you serious, dude? That doesn't make any different."

"Obviously, I'm kidding! Jesus, Am I need to do the wall-climbing bullsh*t again?" She responded.

"Bro, you DO realize we're shinobis, right? Just get used to it already."

"I know, I know. And I might absent for a while since I had to do what Chiyuki-sensei always tell us in mountainous warfare training."

Everyone then said the quote together in Kansai Japanese

"Do hikin', no phonin', do it and you gonna get some bleedin' before slackin'."

Everyone laughed afterward.

"Damn, this gets me every time." Masumune said.

"It brings me "that memory" every time, too, see you guys after I finish the job."

"May the fallen guide you, kid." Tatsuoka wish to his junior

"Roger that, sir." She replied

After that, she, or he, opened backpack he brings with, he notice that something went missing and was replaced by a crowbar and a paracord. So he tied it up together to make an improvised grappling hook. Before he threw it on one of the 3rd floor window, then there's a loud CRASH!

Turns out she forgot there's a glass on the window, as he was standing under the shadow of the building.

"Well, f*ck." He mumbled. Despite his face turned pale, his voice has a sound of frustration rather than fear.

As the alarm suddenly went off, Kaori knows what he has to do. He ran into nearby hedgerows and hid.

A white-haired middle-aged man in a nice suit was walking slowly as he appeared out of the entrance. Soon, the short-ponytailed schoolgirl wielding twin wakisashis appeared followed with girl with a long black hair in navy uniform wielding a nodachi, another schoolgirl with a blonde long hair walking causally with a big smile on her face, a twintailed girl with an eyepatch carrying an umbrella, and a pink-haired girl in school athlete uniform.

"Crap! We lost her." The pony-tailed girl shouted in disappointment.

The man suddenly saw a crowbar as he looked around before he picked it up.

"Hmm…Seems like someone is trying to get inside. She shouldn't be far." He explained

"Yep, let's flex some muscles!" The blonde-haired girl said with a gleeful voice.

"Shouldn't you think about finding them first?" asked the long black-haired girl

"Wait" The twin-tailed girl protested before she continued.

"Did you guys called the intruder "her"? We don't even see who that person is yet."

"Yeeeeeah, just tell me how many male shinobis we have ever encountered aside from Kiriya-sensei and Hanzo-sama." The blonde girl mockingly replied.

Kaori, as he was panting behind one of the bush inside the hedgerows, made his phone call to Tatsuoka. For him, this could be his last.

He then spoke with whisper tone while the other side speaks normally

"What's your progress?"

"Sir, I…"

"I'm listening."

"I…"

"Just SPILL IT OUT ALREADY!"

"I f*cked it up, sir."

"…What?"

Kaori voice became more serious.

"You guys need to leave this place, now!"

"No one left behind, son, I won't leave until everyone leave."

"Listen, if both of you come to pick me up, all of us are a dead man. Somebody needs to survive and report to Chiyuki-sensei, sir. And…I want to say I'm sorry for every time putting you guys into the misery for my incompetence."

"Can we blame you for that? You're starving growing up. May the fallen protect you, youngster."

"This is 2nd year Cadet Kaori, 46th team, 9th company, 3rd battalion, Kurosame Military Academy. "Death and darkness, we are one, Banzai!"

He then picked up his suppressed pistol from his backpack and pointed it on a right side of his head, even though he began to shake a little bit.

"Alright, calm down, we can do this!" He said inside his mind.

Suddenly, someone knocked his pistol off from his hand and close his mouth and nose with a napkin. It was a young tanned girl with ponytailed long black hair. Her name is Homura, the leader of Crimson Renegade squad and his team's so called "allies".

His voice was muffed, still with a surprised tone.

"W…WTF is going on!?"

She then let go the napkin. Their entire conversations were in whisper at the moment

"Sorry, man. They're my friends to. So I'll have to bring you to them."

"Did you say you hate backstabber, you hypocrite?"

Homura's voice increasingly showed her frustration as the conversation went on, she didn't seem to be happy with Kaori's presence, either.

"Hey, take it easy, buddy, they won't hurt you."

"Of course, you won't gonna give your friends any bad PR. just you wait until my head arrive at your doorstep."

"You know I have trust problem, right? And yet, I TRUST them. That's how friendly they are."

"To you, not me. That doesn't guarantee they'll not give me anything worse than death. I've learned that a hard way, twice."

At this point, she bust out in anger and gave him a whisper yell.

"For f*ck sake! Can you have faith in humanity for once?"

"Absolutely not! If you can't prove it, forget about changing my mind."

He then mockingly continued

"Is your line supposed to be funny?"

Homura growl in disappointment before replied

"Fine! It doesn't matter anyway."

Homura then injected a mysterious substance inside Kaori's right shoulder. Kaori asked

"What's that, Haruka-sensei's horse Viagra?"

"Stop saying filthy things like that!" She gave him yet another whisper yell before grabbed his collar.

"Sorry, I'm a virgin. Please teach me how to treat women." His mockery continued.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"I dunno, but I think I see some stars, even though it's…still…morning…zzzzzzzzz."

Kaori quickly fell asleep as what seems to be a tranquilizer took effect.

"At the f*cking last! Now, I just need to tell Asuka about this prick." Homura said to herself, after she sighed in relief and dragged his body away.

(Stay tune for part 2)


	2. Introduction 2

Senran Kagura: Yoma War

 **Introduction part 2**

Hanzo Shinobi Room, Hanzo National Academy 11:45AM

(Kaori's perspective)

I slowly opened my eyes after fallen asleep. I didn't know that Haruka-sensei have a tranquilizer, or maybe she didn't show me about it. Sure, I might be in her room pretty often, but it's hard to tell which substance is which without the label on the tube, especially when some of her stuff that looks like latex turns out to be liquid bomb.

I appeared that I was tied into the chair with duct tape, lots and lots of duct tape.

Sh*t! Seems like they REALLY afraid of me getting out and kill everyone, despite the fact that there's 70% chances that I'm gonna die before I can take on any of them.

I decided to look around.

OK, so is this a prop room or what? It's look kinda like a restaurant, except nobody is here. And how the hell they know what I can use to escape? Nah, maybe they just didn't exist to begin with and nobody cares. Not to mention that I can't use my bra-like survival kit in this condition.

"Wakey wakey, rise and shine!"

Then I heard a cheerful girly voice, as a short-ponytailed young girl in Hanzo uniform appeared from one of the door, holding a wooden box. And damn! She's so cute…Wait a minute, what the hell am I thinking?

I tried to do my negotiation, until I realized I didn't know who's she.

"Oh hey, good afternoon…Err…"

"My name is Asuka. Can I say…nice to meet you?" She replied, we then continue the conversation.

"Well, that's weird."

"Hmm? Why?"

"Isn't it little bit weird to nicely introduce yourself considering the current situation? I mean, didn't you tie me up here for interrogation or something?"

"That's because…"

She suddenly changed her voice into malicious tone.

"It may be the last thing you'll ever know."

I knew this will happen. Still, I couldn't stop myself from squealing like a little girl.

She went back to her cheerful tone as she continued.

"Just kidding! Do you really afraid of dying that much?"

"Nah, I actually embrace death, like all of us should do. But dying in this condition is kinda…humiliating."

She then grinned. Damn, her grinning face was really adorable. But not only that, I sensed a disturbance in the force from her. I mean, for some reason, she has an aura. I think I've sense this from someone before. Yeah, I hate to say this, but Homura also have one. I decided to continue

"I'm Kaori, if you didn't see it in my dog tag already."

"Dog tag?" She asked, I forgot she probably didn't know anything about military.

"It's kinda like a necklace, but with your name and your ranks on the steel pendant."

"I see…"

She picked up my dog tag from my neck and look closer.

"Cadet Kaori, 2nd year, 46th team, 9th company, 3rd battalion, Kurosame Military Academy, right?" She read it out loud.

"Wow, I never thought you'll read all of that. Anyway, what's in that box you holding?"

"Glad you asked." She replied.

She then opened the box to reveal 5 rolls of futomakis as she gave me a friendly smile.

"Damn, this is…nice!"

"Umm…OK?" She seems to look confused with her head tilting toward her right.

"I mean, considering my condition, I expect to get for lunch is some Chinese turd cooked by lethal chef. This is just…generous."

"So, do you feel comfortable now?"

I knew it! She was up to something, that's why she appeared so nice.

"Of course not! What do you want from me, woman!?"

"Just tell me why you're here. Did I have to say… a mission?"

"Be a mailman, that's pretty much it."

A girl with a black long hair appeared as she spoke. Like Asuka, she's in Hanzo uniform.

"Why did you try to sneak into our base, then?" She asked

"No idea, I just do what they told me to. The only answer they gave me is a so called political reason."

Both girls turned toward one another.

"Ikaruga-san, is it possible that she's saying that her master is afraid of starting a war?"

"But if that's a case, that's mean she's Akunin. Maybe we should ask Kiriya sensei what to do?"

"Maybe you don't have to." The voice of a middle-aged man appeared out of the entrance.

A white-haired man walked to the scene, followed with a tanned young girl. The girls called them in their own ways.

"Kiriya-sensei!?"

"Sensei!? Homura-chan!?"

"She told me everything already." He explained

Homura turned toward me.

"You know, it is brave to willing to sacrifice your life for your comrades. But don't you think you do it wrong?"

What does she mean by that?

"How come?" I replied

"Even after you're dead, they'll eventually find your dead bodies."

"Damn, I thought I chose a best spot to hide."

"B*tch please, do you really thing your slowly rotting carcass won't smell?"

Aside from the fact that it wasn't funny, she disregarded the time and place she used the joke.

"Really? Do you gonna describe something like that BEFORE my lunch time?"

"Oh, I thought you like dark jokes."

It's not even a joke, goddamnit.

"So, Homura-chan, can you explain how did you get him?" Asuka asked Homura

"Haruka's sleeping potion." She replied

"Horse Viagra." I added jokingly.

"STOP THAT!" Homura shouted as she blushed. Man, I've never be so satisfied mocking a dick person like her and I laugh uncontrollably. No girls here seemed to agree with me, however.

"Aww, c'mon! Even Haruka-sensei agrees that this one is brilliant!"

"You DO realize that it's Haruka-san that you're talking about, right?" The long black-haired girl responded

"Is it supposed to be a joke?" The man asked me

"No, oji-san. Just me mocking my old friend." I replied. Hope he don't mind me calling him that, some people don't take it well.

"I didn't know you have any friend." Homura seemed to tried to mock me back

"Kaori-chan, can I ask you something?" Asuka asked me

"As you wish, young lady." I replied

"Do you need someone to feed you?"

Wait, did she just figure it out now!?

"Obviously, I can't eat by myself in this position."

" We already have a solution for that. Right, Katsu-nee?"

A girl with blonde long hair slowly walked into the scene, as she was having a maniacal laugh. I can sense the aura of darkness from her direction.

"Holy sh*t…"

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll make sure you'll be taken care of nicely" She who was called "Katsu-nee" said while cracking her finger joints.

Yup, I'm dead, I'm totally dead.

She dashed behind him before tightly grab what appears to be my "boobs", then violently fondled it.

"Ma'am, whatever your name is, mind me asking?"

"Nope, why?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Friendly grope…Wait, you don't feel anything?"

Of course I'm not, it's a fake tits for f*ck sake!

"I don't, what's the problem?"

"How?"

Homura decided to interrupt.

"Ahem! I need to tell you something about her. First, that's not a real breast."

"So that's why you don't feel anything, huh?" The blonde girl replied

"Second, It's not she, HE is a BOY." Homura added.

"HUH!?" Asuka seemed confused, seems like my disguise worked too well.

The blonde girl slowly move her hands toward my crotch as she said.

"Oh really? How can this cutie right here can be…"

Then she touched my little head, her face suddenly turned pale and her pupil shrank.

"…F*ck…"

She then swiftly crawled toward the corner of the room, cowered in fear. And by swiftly, I mean a speed of a fighter jet.

"What?" I asked in monotone.

"Well, I forget to tell you that Katsu-nee is not very comfortable with guys." Asuka said.

Not very comfortable? It seems more like I just scare the sh*t out of her only because I have a penis.

"So, let me get straight, you're here to send us a warning about heavily organized Yoma forces which, somehow, originated in North Korea, right? I've read what inside your bag." The man asked me.

"Exactly, Oji-san. Gee, if it's gonna end up like this, why the hell they send me here in the first place?" I replied, I didn't aware that things will go south this quick, but at least they didn't kill me.

"That's the question I want to ask your teacher too, kid. Is this your phone?"

He asked before showed the cell phone he got from my backpack.

"Not really, it's standard issue. Can you ask her to not taze me and my comrades on the balls, please? Oh wait, I also need to ask her if she saw my siege kit."

"I'll try." He replied

As the man walked away with the phone, I decided to look around as my stomach rumbling.

"And can anyone please help me with the lunch? I'm starving here."

Asuka turned toward blonde girl, who was standing and shaking at the corner.

"Katsu-nee, do you remember what you promised?"

"Katsuragi-san, you shouldn't be a bad role model for your juniours, you know?" Said Ikaruga

"B…but I d…didn't e…expect her t…to have a p…penis."

I sighed before told her

"Fine, just calm down, OK? Ignore the dangly bits between my legs for now, and think of me as a cute girl who just being trapped in your…I don't think using this word will be good if I want to live to fight another day, will it?" I tried to convince Katsuragi.

"You just know your place NOW!?" Homura yelled. Of course, I didn't care about her at the moment as I focused on the blonde girl.

She slowly walked toward me, I wonder what's on your mind.

Alright man, pretending time, 3…2…1…Action!

I then spoke and made a sad puppy eyes at the same time

"Onee-chan, please…"

She decided to grope me instead.

Aww, c'mon! When I will get my lunch?

I decided to pretend I was crying, maybe this will work, somehow.

She grinned before she said

"Aww, I'm kidding. Here…"

She picked up one of the rolls and pointed it toward my face

"Say Ahhh."

Welp, it sure did.

(Stay tune for part 3)


	3. Introduction 3

Somewhere near Renegade's Hideout 18:20 PM

"Argh!"

"Oo!"

"Uhugh!"

Simultaneously, a young woman in glasses with left-side-braided purple hair shot her tasers on the crotches her male students as the 2 female recruits were watching the scene. All of them collapse on the ground before rolled back and forth, their faces contorted in agony. Her name is Second Lieutenant Chiyuki, Kurosame Academy drill sergeant.

"(Kansai Japanese) I already did warn you all about the cause of failure. Now, GET UP, YOU LAZY PIECES OF SH*T!"

All 3 boys got up and made an attention stance, Chiyuki slowly walked toward Kaori and stand right in front of him.

"(Kansai Japanese) Especially YOU, Cadet Kaori. Mind explaining yourself?"

"(Tokyo Japanese) Ma'am, it was an urban area and I don't have a siege…Oh wait…"

His voice suddenly turned into serious tone.

"(Tokyo Japanese) Yes, my siege kit."

He gives his teacher a Kubrick stare.

"(Tokyo Japanese) Yeah, I forgot to think about that, he shouldn't have a problem in this kind of mission if he has a right tool." Tatsuoka, the brunette short-haired young boy with an eyepatch, added.

Chiyuki started to panic.

"(Kansai Japanese) Hey, why do ye look at me like tha…"

"(Tokyo Japanese) MA'AM, WHERE…IS…MY…SIEGE KIT!?" Kaori shouted, his stare became even more intense.

"(Kansai Japanese) Alright, fine. I'm the one who took it away from ye and replace it with something else. But it because I wanna give you a time to learn how to improvise"

"(Tokyo Japanese) Ma'am, as a cadet, I appreciate your good intention, but can you please considered TIME and SPACE?! At least you should've given me shuko and ashiko. And what is the meaning of the punishment after mission when it was YOU who made it doomed from the start?" Kaori replied.

Tatsuoka fully supported Kaori.

"(Tokyo Japanese) I'm sorry, ma'am. But you have only two choices, either facing the investigation for mission sabotage from the high command, or, take this on "your terms"."

Chiyuki looked at the tazer in her hand. She knew what she had to do.

She aimed it at her own crotch, and pulled the trigger.

"Hnnnng! NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She immediately fell on the ground, her eyes rolled up, her tongue twitched as her mouth droll uncontrollably and her legs shaken, as she was screaming in agony.

Kaori detect something's wrong about his colleague, Masumune, the buzzed black-haired young boy.

"(Tokyo Japanese) Errr… Masumune, do you get a boner right now?"

"(Tokyo Japanese) Yeah, most awkward boner ever."

Tatsuoka immediately run toward her to raise her up, while told his juniors.

"(Tokyo Japanese) Stop making attention stance, you idiots, help her!"

Kaori and Masumune immediately rush into Tatsuoka to assist him.

"(Tokyo Japanese) Do you guys really have to go this far?" The dark blue bob-haired half Japanese-Israeli girl asked. Her name is Maya.

"(Tokyo Japanese) It's the code of our school. If you can't serve justice and order, you're not a real soldier, let alone being in position of command, whether you're the officer or the private" Tatsuoka replied

As Chiyuki finally got back on her feet, Tatsuoka asked her. "(Kanto Japanese) Are you OK, ma'am?"

"(Kansai Japanese) No worry, my lad, just a mosquito bite" She replied

"(Tokyo Japanese) That's a pretty loud scream for a mosquito bite, ma'am." Kaori said. "(Kanto Japanese) Anyway, you seem to really worry about her, sir."

"(Tokyo Japanese) Of course, I am, kid. She's my soon-to-be stepmom." Tatsuoka replied

"(Tokyo Japanese) Wait, what?!" Masumune was stunned as he didn't expect it to be real.

"(Tokyo Japanese) I really wonder how come the Supreme Genereal finds her attractive considering what she usually does." Kaori replied

Chiyuki suddenly noticed her Israeli recruit, who's using her new infrared imager.

"(Kansai Japanese) What are you doing, Maya?"

"(Tokyo Japanese) Don't mind me, ma'am. I'm testing my new toy…Wait, what?" She replied, as she noticed something behind the trees in front of her. "(English) Intruder! 6 o'clock!"

Everyone immediately drew their weapons toward said direction.

"(Tokyo Japanese) Who's there? Show yourself!"Chiyuki shouted at the "intruder"

"(Tokyo Japanese) Wow, wow! Take it easy, gunjin-san." The old man voice on the other side replied as he appeared, it was a white-haired old man with a long beard and friendly manner. He then walked toward them, hands in the air.

Chiyuki immediately put her pistol back to its holster before she order her students.

"(English) SQUAD, FALL-In!"

All Kurosame students gather up.

"(English) SQUAD, TEN-Shun!"

Then they made and attention stance, before Chiyuki step forward and gave him salute. Then she gave her last order.

"(English) Stand easy"

She immedietly walked toward the old man and gave him salute.

"(Kansai Japanese) I apologize for the insolence, Hanzo-sama. This is just…our defense measure."

"(Tokyo Japanese) Don't worry about it, young lady. You looks really nice though." He replied, as began to flirts her.

"(Tokyo Japanese) Sir, due to respect, she's my father's fiancé. I don't think doing that will be a good idea" Said Tatsuoka.

"(Tokyo Japanese) Not to mention that she's not as what you see most of the time" Kaori added.

She replied especially to call out on Kaori.

"(Kansai Japanese) Kaori, you know that you'll be severely punished if you humiliate your drill instructor in public, do you?"  
"(Tokyo Japanese) How come this is in public, ma'm? It's just us here."  
The rest of Kurosame team facepalmed. While the two female recruits can't speak Japanese, they understand what others are saying. The Syrian girl with braided-twintailed chestnut brown hair with glasses then intervene, her name is Nadia.

"(English) Really, sir? Is this supposed to coming out of the mouth of our so-called cultural expert?"

"(English) You know I just toying, right?" Kaori replied

Maya again scanned around with her infrared imager, she raised her eyebrow as she suddenly discovered something.

"(English) Guys, we have multiple parties coming our way"

"(Tokyo Japanese) Hanzo-sama, why don't you tell us that you brought some escorts with you?" asked Kaori.

"(Tokyo Japanese) I…I swear, youngster. I have no idea" Hanzo, reply.

"(Tokyo Japanese) Hey, stop picking on Jii-chan! He didn't do anything wrong!"

The lively voice appeared from the forest. While his squadmates are unfamiliar to it, Kaori knew who that voice belong to. So he replied to the voice calmly.

"(Tokyo Japanese) So it's you, Asuka-san."

The rest of the squad gave him a curious look.

The voice grinned before replied as she appeared from the forest, a short-ponytailed brunette young girl with her dual waikzashis.

"(Tokyo Japanese) You still remember your cute interrogator after all"

20 shinobi girls appeared from the forest behind her, 5 of which are recognized by Kurosame team as the allies.

"(Tokyo Japanese) Well, well. We'll have a lot to explain, boys." a curled-bob light brown haired girl spoke up, her name is Haruka, one of the said "allies".

(Stay tune for part 4)


	4. Introduction 4

Senran Kagura: Yoma War

 **Introduction part 4**

Previously, in SK: Yoma War

"(Tokyo Japanese) Well, well. We'll have a lot to explain, boys." a curled-bob light brown haired girl spoke up, her name is Haruka, one of the said "allies".

Now

Suddenly, Chiyuki's phone rang with the song "Imperial March". "(Kansai Japanese) Alright, lads, the instructor of Hanzo academy is calling, I'll meet him somewhere around here. It seems that you'll have to wait for further instruction until my return. So, feel free to get to know each other." She told her cadets before she faded away into darkness.

Despite his calm looks, Tatsuoka's voice shows his nervousness.

"(Tokyo Japanese) Well, it's not what you think, we were warning you about…"  
"(Tokyo Japanese) About the Yoma Forces that is rising around our doorstep as we speak, am I right?" Asuka replied, the conversation continues.

"(Tokyo Japanese) Wait, how did you know that?"

"(Tokyo Japanese) Apparently, I caught your poor messenger and give him some treat. I mean…I made some futomaki rolls just for him, you know?"  
Tatsuoka turns toward Kaori with upset look.  
"(Tokyo Japanese) Kaori, again with this?!"

"(Tokyo Japanese) Sir, that's not my fault! Kurosame rations taste like sh*t!"

Tatsuoka growled before continue

"(Tokyo Japanese) Alright then, congratulations! You just have 3 weeks suspension of rations"  
"(Tokyo Japanese) Fine by me, I prefer rat or shark meat over that thing."

"(Tokyo Japanese) Wait, Do you have any idea what happen when he dropped the call after he failed the infiltration?" Homura intervened and Tatsuoka turned toward her. The conversation continued.

"(Tokyo Japanese) Of course not, why?"

"(Tokyo Japanese) If I didn't stop him, he might commit suicide"

"(Tokyo Japanese) Oh I see…Come again?"

"(Tokyo Japanese) Your junior was going to shoot himself, you hear me!?"

Tatsuoka sigh before replied.

"(Tokyo Japanese) Well, It's totally expected for us to complete the mission, or die trying. Anyway, thanks for saving this sociopath. Now, I know that it's not his fault. It's our drill instructor's miscalculation"  
"(Tokyo Japanese) The fallen are still on his side after all. Lucky bast*rd…" Masumune mumbled turned toward Kaori and asked.

"(Tokyo Japanese) Why should they care about a sociopath like you? I wonder"  
"(Tokyo Japanese) Maybe because they hate me so much they don't want me to join their ranks." He replied, the conversation continues.

"(Tokyo Japanese) You know, Kaori? I though you'll at least becomes a better and more selfless person after you became a cadet. And you've proven me wrong. You've failed all of us, Kaori."  
"(Tokyo Japanese) Well, technically, I actually became better. Although it just a lil' bit, but I still count. And you've already known that what I want to win is not the heart, but the price."

Masumune was stunned. He then decided to cut the conversation after his 10 second of being stunned.

Tatsuoka turned toward the other 10 shinobi girls, 5 of them are from his former adversary, Hebijo Clandestine Girl Academy.

"(Tokyo Japanese) Anyway, you girls there aren't in our list, so why are you here?"

He paused before continued, his voice then full of bitterness.  
"(Tokyo Japanese) Especially you, daughter of a bastard…"

He then gave a death glare on the girl with short white hair in Hebijo uniform, her name is Miyabi. She turned toward Homura and asked.

"(Tokyo Japanese) Homura, promised me you won't get mad, how come do you work for these people?"

"(Tokyo Japanese) Well, these guys are the only people who were looking for the new employees as that moment. Not to mention that they give us better than our previous employers. I mean, they gave us a SHIP, you know? Not to mention the best way of regain honor to our school is to picking on…I mean teaching our former enemy's recruits to gain their respect." Homura replied.

The Gessen team turned toward Kurosame team and made a brief bow before the girl with grey bob hair replied.

"(Tokyo Japanese) We apologize for not informing you about our intervention, gunjin-sama. My name is Yumi and this is my crew, the elite shinobi of Gessen Girls Academy. We're here to assist our friends from Hanzo academy and Hebijo Renagade squad."

The Kurosame team saluted back.

"(Tokyo Japanese) It doesn't matter who you are. If you're here to help us, welcome aboard."Tatsuoka replied. He then continued. "(Tokyo Japanese) Well, seems like we have to let the big guys decided"

"(Tokyo Japanese) Alright, kids, if you don't mind, I'll have to go join the "big guys" you were talking about. See you later!" Hanzo told everyone before pop the smoke and disappeared.

"(English) GAS!" Tatsuoka shouted.

All the Kurosame cadets immediately put on their gas mask, while the shinobi girls cough their guts out. They remove it after a while. All teams engaged in casual conversation after that. But for some reason, Tatsuoka didn't join the group.

On the other side, the teachers of 3 school and Grand Master Hanzo discussing about this urgent matter.

Chiyuki showed the rest of the teachers her file. Inside it, there're several recorded documents and pictures of Yoma forces in Mongolia, China, Russia and North and South Korea. Her audiences seems unfazed by what they just saw

"(Tokyo Japanese) Hmm…OK." Kiriya replied.

"(Kansai Japanese) That's…not what I expected." Chiyuki replied "(Kansai Japanese)I though you're going to accuse me of lying and photoshopping pictures or something."

"(Tokyo Japanese) Look, my Akunin cousin, we're shinobi instructors, not the national ministry of defense, we COMPLETELY aware about the existence of Yoma" The young woman in glasses with purple bunned hair told Chiyuki, her name is Rin. "(Tokyo Japanese)So, what is your idea?"

"(Kansai Japanese) How about joint operation?" Chiyuki replied, the conversation continued.  
"(Tokyo Japanese) Let's not use military terms, please. Your uniform already told us you are one."

"(Kansai Japanese) I mean the exchange student from my schools. I have my most suitable candidate right here."  
"(Tokyo Japanese) Who could that be, then?"

"(Kansai Japanese) Remember that girlish boy who usually hang out with Haruka? That's the one."  
"(Tokyo Japanese) I'm not sure about that, not all of my students will agree on your decision for that."  
"(Kansai Japanese) I understand that, but I don't have a choice. Masumune, that hot-blooded boy isn't smart enough, the 2 girls are still recruits and don't have enough experience of being shinobi."  
"(Tokyo Japanese) How about the leader guy?"  
"(Kansai Japanese) I'm afraid he'll try to murder your new students in their sleep, especially that tomboy and the one in glasses. He's Akunin civil-war veteran like them and they killed our former school leader, if no one tell you this already."

"(Tokyo Japanese) Hmm…You don't have much choice, it seems. What do you think, Kiriya-sense?" Rin turned toward Kiriya and asked.

"(Tokyo Japanese) I'm surprised you still think of asking me, Rin." Kiriya replied. The conversation continued  
"(Tokyo Japanese) Are you mad, sensei?"  
"(Tokyo Japanese) Why should I? Even when you allow me to join, I still don't know much about Kurosame school, so I have to respect her decision."  
"So, can I inform the kids about this?" Chiyuki asked while looking at everyone else, uncertain for her decision.

"(Tokyo Japanese)It's all up to you now, gunjin-san." Hanzo replied.  
Chiyuki saluted the teachers before walked toward the students, while they were still on their chit-chat.

"(Tokyo Japanese)Oh my gosh! You OK?" The girl with blonde hair and red eye asked Kaori. She's Shiki from Gessen team.

"(Tokyo Japanese) Well, everything is OK except for the fact that my lower leg bones broken in half and the one half impaled my leg inside out, you know why I want to forget now." Kaori replied. The conversation continued.  
"(Tokyo Japanese) That's…pretty graphic. So, what's next?"

"(Tokyo Japanese) And as a result, no matter how hard I try, I can't keep up with the other guys anymore"

Haruka, stood behind Kaori the whole time, touched his head and gently stoke his hair, annoying him a little, before she told him. "(Tokyo Japanese) I know you're your life's motivation is winning but…you're forcing yourself too much, sweetie." Kaori growled a little has a respond.

As Tatsuoka saw Chiyuki's arrival he immediately shouted his order as he went toward her front.  
"(English) SQUAD, FALL In!"  
All Kurosame cadets grouped up in line, he then continued.

"(English) SQUAD, TEN Shun!"  
They made an attention stance. Tatsuoka stepped forward, gave Chiyuki a salute and told her  
"(Tokyo Japanese) I, 3rd year Cader Tatsuoka, 46th team, 9th company, 3rd battalion, Kurosame Military Academy, is informing you that the 46th team of 3rd battalion is ready for your next instruction, ma'am"  
Chiyuki saluted back and replied.  
"Good job as always, elite soldiers of Kurosame academy, at ease."  
All Kurosame cadets perform at ease stance, waiting for her next word.  
(Stay tuned to part 5)


End file.
